Mixed up
by RedCharmeleon
Summary: Seriously, Gold? You've been Silver and Crys' best friend for seven years, and you still mix up their birthday dates? Mangaquest. Rated T because of one minor swear word (better safe than sorry). Happy birthday, Crys!


Oh damn I'm so lazy to write anything for the past weeks...but anyways I'm here to celebrate my favourite Dexholder's birthday! Happy birthday Crys!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say for like a million times that I DON'T own Pokèmon?!

* * *

Crystal trudged up Mt. Mortar, her Meganium beside her. She had been here on her own account to catch a shiny Larvitar for Professor Oak since they were now doing some research on shiny Pokèmon.

Today was April 30, and Crystal had thought that it was just another normal day of work, but somehow, everyone was acting extremely nice to her today, and she couldn't figure why.

The professor had originally wanted to give her a day off, but she refused. She couldn't see the point of taking a day off when there was work for her to be completed.

The bluenette had a lagging feeling in her head that told her that she had forgotten something since she woke up that morning. She had, therefore, double checked everything she needed before she came to Mt. Mortar.

The lagging feeling remained, and still bothered her. But the girl ignored it and went up to Mt. Mortar anyway.

She had been walking for two hours straight, and had battled multiple Pokèmon of different species. The shiny Larvitar had yet to appear.

Be patient, Crystal told herself. It'll appear eventually. You know that shiny Pokèmon are hard to find, after all. Just keep your cool, and be patient unlike a certain amber eyed boy.

"Explotaro, Flamethrower!"

Crystal and Mega stopped in their tracks. Did they just hear...Gold?!

No way he's here, Crystal mentally thought. Why would he be here? You're just imagining his voice because you were just thinking of him, that's all.

"Damn that shitty thing! Ataro, Double Hit!"

She heard it again, and turned to her Meganium.

"Mega, is it just me, or am I hearing voices?"

Mega shook her head and jerked her head to the direction that Gold's voice came from.

Without a second thought, the Johto girl followed the voice, Mega in tow.

It really was him.

Gold had had his Typhlosion, Explotaro, his Ambipom, Ataro, his Pichu, and his Togekiss, Togetaro, out. They were battling furiously.

Crystal's eyes darted to their opponents, and her jaw dropped.

They were battling Larvitars, Pupitars, and Tyrantiars. But what surprised Crystal was that one of the Larvitars had a different colour compared to the others.

A shiny Larvitar. Crystal's target.

Crystal did not know how long she and Mega stood there, observing the battle, but Gold's voice made her jump.

"Yo, Super Serious Gal, what's up?"

Crystal blinked as she walked over to him, avoiding the battling Pokèmon.

"Why...are you here? Are you training?" She asked.

Gold smirked at her, making her blush a bit.

"What, are you not happy to see me?" Gold said in a slightly hurt voice, putting on a pout. "Wait a sec, Explotaro, Blast Burn!"

He turned back to Crystal and said, "And for your information, no I'm not training, I'm trying to capture that shiny Larvitar."

Crystal stared at her best friend and suppressed a smirk. If Gold was going to compete with her for that Larvitar, he was going to lose. Badly. Hey, she wasn't called the capture pro for nothing!

"Crys, I know I'm attractive, but snap out of it and help me here if you don't want me to be trampled by the whole lot of them."

Crystal blushed crimson red, realised that she was staring at him the whole time she had been thinking, and sent out her Arcanine, Arckee, and Mega to assist Gold.

"May I ask why you want to capture it?" Crystal asked causally. "Arckee, Extreme Speed!"

"Because I want to give it to Silver, today's his birthday, after all."

That hit Crystal. She remembered. April 30 was _her_ birthday. She was turning eighteen today.

Then Crystal remembered that Gold wanted to give it to Silver, and not her, and with a slightly (slightly, just slightly) hurt tone, she asked, "Wasn't Silver's birthday on Christmas Eve?"

"What'd you mean, SSG? _Your_ birthday's on Christmas Eve!"

Crystal understood. She wanted to kick him into oblivion. Seriously, Gold? He'd been best friends with Silver and her for seven years, and he still mixes up their birthday dates?!

Crystal opened her mouth, but then closed it. She decided not to tell him about the mistake he's made, and he would be facing the consequences (a kick to the face from Crystal) once he knows later.

"Hey, SSG! Help me hold down all the other Pokèmon, so I can catch that shiny Larvitar, all right? I can't just handle the whole lot myself!" Gold shouted.

"Why ask for my help?" Crystal shouted back, a bit angry at him. "You are the, what was that? Oh yeah, _awesome_ Gold who saved the world multiple times, the hero of the Johto region, you can handle it yourself, can't you?"

"Get off it, Crys, there are, like, millions of Larvitars here! Even the hero can't battle so many Pokèmon at once! Besides, you're already battling, I'm just asking you to battle more!"

Crystal opened her mouth to retort, but was distracted by the Larvitars and Tyrantiars. She was forced to accept the harsh truth that Gold was really right for once－there were, like, millions of them there, and just one Larvitar could make Crystal's team collapse.(*cough*Arckee*cough*)

"Well, what if I want to catch it too?!" Crystal shouted at Gold once she sent out the rest of her team to battle. "We should swap our duties! You can be the one who's battling, and I'm going to be the one that captures that shiny Larvitar!"

"No way!" Gold exclaimed. "That's for Silver! I'm not letting you catch it just for researching purposes! Wait a minute－" Gold suddenly gasped dramatically, "maybe you want to give it to Silvy too!"

Crystal resisted the urge to pull both of her pigtails, but managed to kick Gold instead. Somehow, Gold doesn't ask why she kicks him, and rolled his eyes at her.

Crystal opened her mouth to say something, but then she sees that her Pokèmon needs her help, and rushes over to give them some potions.

The faster we leave, the better, Crystal thinks as she restored her Pokèmon's health. But she couldn't leave. She wouldn't leave. She would not abandon her mission to capture that shiny Larvitar. But then she realised that she couldn't do it alone. She needed the help of a fellow ally, and unfortunately, her only choice was Gold. She had to team up with him if she wanted to capture it.

"So...you teaming up with me, Super Serious Gal?" Gold smirked at Crystal while he dodges Pokèmon attacks.

Crystal hated the fact that she's teaming up with him, but nodded in his direction. She then thinks of plenty of possibilities. Maybe Silver would lend that shiny Larvitar to her, and enable her to do some research on it. She decides to ignore the fact that Gold mixed up her birthday and Silver's, and concentrate on the battle.

"Except for Togetaro, all my Pokèmon are yours to command!" Gold told Crystal. "Togetaro, with me! I'm gonna need a flight transportation to get closer to that shiny Larvitar!"

Crystal rode on Arckee, and she tries to get closer to the shiny Larvitar by using Extreme Speed on every Pokèmon that is in their way. She decides to surround it, and she gestured to Gold, who understood her hand gestures.

The Extreme-Speed-everyone-in-our-way tactic seems to work. There were less Pokèmon in Arckee and Crystal's way now. The shiny Larvitar was in sight.

Without a warning, Gold shot towards the shiny Larvitar, and Crystal hastily followed. Making sure their other Pokèmon were distracting the other Larvitar, they closed in.

"Togetaro, Double-Edge!" Gold exclaimed, and the Togekiss rammed down hard on the Larvitar while Arckee and Crystal prowled near it, not allowing it to escape.

"Taaaake this!" Gold shouted, using his billiard cue to shoot a Pokèball towards it. It hit the target, and the shiny Larvitar was sucked inside the ball.

The other Larvitar and Tyrantiar seemed to notice what was going on, and all the Pokèmon, Gold and Crystal stared at the Pokèball as it wobbled and shook until finally－

"Capture complete!"

"Hey, that was supposed to be _my_ line! I caught it!"

"Whatever, but I can't help it! I've got this habit of saying it wherever I catch Pokèmon!"

"Yeah, but _I_ caught it!"

"I helped!"

"Yeah, but still, it's m－oops," Gold gulped as a bunch of Larvitars advanced on them, their expressions scary.

"They look mad."

"Are you blind, Gold?! Of course they do! We've just captured their most treasured, rare friend! Let's get the heck outta here! Xatee!" Crystal said, returning all her other Pokèmon except for her Xatu. Gold copied her actions, and they flew out of there on their Togetaro and Xatee just in time.

As they flew, Crystal found that Gold was being unnaturally quiet. He seemed to be fumbling with Larvitar's Pokèball.

"Oh, right, where are we going, Gold?" Crystal asked.

"New Bark Town."

"Is Silver there?"

"Huh? What'd you mean?"

"We got through all of that just for his present, right?!" Crystal said sarcastically, already daydreaming about kicking the amber eyed boy when he knew whose birthday was today.

Gold smirked, and Crystal felt as though he was tricking her or something. She always had that feeling whenever she saw that expression and that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Suddenly, Gold burst out laughing, almost making Togetaro fall for like, 10 meters.

"You really think that I've mixed up Silvy's birthday and yours, Crys?" Gold guffawed.

Wait, Crystal thought. What?

"Of course I knew today was your birthday, Crys, I was just tricking you! I was surprised that you did not even bother to correct me even though you knew today was your birthday and not Silver's."

There goes Crystal's daydream and excuse of kicking Gold's sorry ass.

"W-why did you tell me that you were giving the Larvitar to Silver, then?!" Crystal spluttered.

Gold chucked Larvitar's Pokèball at her.

"This is why," Gold said, "I like to surprise people. That was your birthday present, I didn't want to give the surprise away, see?"

Crystal gaped. When did Gold have a considerate side?

Gold laughed.

As Crystal examined the Pokèmon inside the Pokèball, Gold gestured to Togetaro, crept up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Just as Crystal turned, she said, "Thanks a lot, G－" she was cut off because Gold seized her shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

Crystal was too shocked to do anything. She just froze in midair, feeling Gold's (surprisingly) soft lips on hers. Meanwhile, Togetaro was snickering like crazy and Xatee looked triumphant.

Gold broke the kiss and then flew away from her so that she wouldn't kick/punch him, smirking while Crystal's face was red.

"G-gold! You－" she stopped. What was the best word? Pervert? Moron?

Gold laughed.

"Don't give me that look, Crys, I know you enjoyed that! Welp, I should go to Goldenrod, so, sorry, SSG, you'll have to go back to New Bark by yourself."

"Good!" Crystal shouted back in embarrassment. "Don't come back!"

Gold stuck his tongue at her, and headed in the direction of Goldenrod.

Crystal hesitated, but then, her fingers lingered on her lips, and she blushed again, remembering the kiss.

"Hey, Super Serious Gal!" Just before Gold flew away, he suddenly turned and shouted.

"W-what?"

"How old were you turning again?"

Oh, Gold you idiot. Well, as least Crystal can find an excuse to kick him for all the things he's done to her.

* * *

Oh I love this ship. Sorry if the whole story line is crap and if the characters were OOC. I wasn't feeling really creative. And they should be eighteen since they were...seventeen in the ORAS arc? Also, no flames and please review. But once again, happy birthday, Crys!


End file.
